The Ferris Wheel of Life
by Xx WonderBoy Xx
Summary: This is a squeal to my story A gym full of Smut, the only difference is this isn't a Lemon/Smut... Victor is going through some troubles and he thinks going to the carnival with his girlfriend will help...


**I do realize in my last story I said Squel instead of Sequel, lol, my bad... ALSO! I want to thank Phoenixfire56 for helping me with this one! Now on to the Story!**

It was drawing near the end of Victor's 11th grade summer and all he could think about was where he would go to college, how would Lenae and him see each other, will they still go out! Victor trembled at these thoughts and was worried Lenae and him wouldn't last. But it was no time to think about that Victor was going on a date with Lenae and he had to get these thoughts out of his head. He shook his head and continued to drive until he approached Lenae's house. He approached the door even nervous to ring the door bell, what the hell was wrong with him.

"Hey", Lenae answered as she was telling her parents she was leaving. Lenae was wearing a mint green shirt, black shorts, and black converse. Victor then grabbed Lenae's hand as they walked to the car. When they got in Lenae gave Victor a kiss on the check and started patting her feet on the ground waiting to go the carnival, but when she saw a blank look on Victor's face she became concerned

" Whats up?", Lenae asked. Victor didn't respond and continued to look out the window in front of them, not even driving. Lenae then raised an eyebrow at Victor and raised her hand and slapped him.

"Dude!?" Lenae laughed at Victor's expression. "Are you ok?"

"Yea," Victor lied. "I was just imagining the carnival…"

And that was when Victor made a terrible mistake. Never lie to your girlfriend, cause she unlike other people KNOWS YOU.

 **Carnival…**

Soon after they arrived at they arrived Lenae ran toward a girl and hugged her. Victor then went to Lenae to see who those people were she was talking to and it was Gaby, one of Lenae's childhood friends, and Claytis on of Victor's friends he met through Gaby.

"OMG!" said Gaby still hugging Lenae. " What are you guys doing here?"

" It was obviously my idea to come here." Lenae said laughing.

"No it wasn't. I was mine… for once." Victor said as they all laughed. " Was it your idea to come here too" Victor said looking at Claytis.

" Nah it was Gaby's"

" Of course!" Gaby said letting Lenae go. " Welp, we will see you guys later", said Gaby dragging her boyfriend into the carnival.

Following after Gaby Victor grabbed Lenae's hand dragging her into the carnival. After only a few minutes at the carnival Victor and Lenae were already half way through.

"Ohhhh," Lenae shouted as she looked at a prize of a game. " ITS A GIANT TURTLE!" She screamed. She then pulled out some tickets she had brought and tried to win the turtle. The game involved 5 darts, and with those darts you had to hit 5 darts you had to throw it into 5 teddy bears and it had to stick to it.

" Lenae, you waisted half of your tickets on this game," said Victor laughing." Will you please let me try?"

Lenae rolled her eyes and laughed," Fine!"

"Besides.." Victor said after throwing a dart and it landing on the bear. " The guy is suppose to win the girl prizes," Victor said with a huge smirk on his face. After winning Lenae the giant turtle, night was approaching and the last thing to do at the carnival was the Ferris Wheel.

"NOO!," Lenae screamed. " I refuse to get on that death trap!"

" Come on Lenae," Victor said smiling at her.

" Hmmm let me think….. NOO!"

" Come on," Victor said getting closer to her, now holding her.

" Ok…"

Victor and Lenae were now on the Ferris Wheel, and Victor was holding Lenae close to him to make sure she wasn't scared. Victor than began to stare into space again thinking about all the horrible things this morning…

" Victor you've been zoning out all day whats on your mind?" Victor said nothing but only looked at Lenae with worry and concern.

"Lenae?", he asked with precaution. " Is our relationship going to last….?"

" What?"

" If we go to different colleges how will we see each other?"

"…Victor…..?"

"Huh?"

" Do you love me…?" Victor was silent and stared at Lenae who was beginning to form tears in her eyes.

"Lenae…. Of course I love you… Do you love me?"

" Of course I love you," Lenae said as tears fell from her eyes. Victor then leaned in and kissed Lenae pressing his lips unto hers, holding her face. After pulled away after a while and said," So I guessed that answered my own question, huh?" Lenae laughed and began to kiss Victor as the ride was coming to an end, as her tongue pressed against his they both knew that they were going to be together forever.

" I love you," said Lenae leaning on Victor's shoulder as the ride was coming to an end

Victor kissed Lenae," I love you more,"….

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this mini series, Im sorry this one was shorter than my usual, But be sure to leave comments on it and what I should do next... ALSO! Im going to start working on my WonderBoy series again and I should post weekly... IM OUT!**


End file.
